Tu preguntas, el responde
by Maria Malli
Summary: ¡Esta es tu oportunidad! pregunta lo que quieras, el querido México te respondera.
1. Introducción

YO: Mi primera idea de un fic... soy nueva con esto; así que espero que les guste, o cosas malas pasaran.

MX: habla en serio... con cosas malas se refiere a que me golpeara...

YO: ¡MENTIRA! *_esconde el latigo_*. Bien y como he visto en varios fics...

MX: **Hidekaz Himaruya es respectivo dueño de Hetalia, toda mención de los personajes originales le pertenecen a el asi como el Universo**. Yo solo soy una mención en uno de los discos y en una historieta *_se va a llorar_*

YO: No seas nena... al menos tu ya fuiste mencionado un par de veces... no como Paraguay que solo ah sido 1... y tu eres en parte mio. Yo te dí un nombre y bien... ya los dejo con Méx-kun.

* * *

.

.

Hola a todas las hermosas señoritas que leen esto, y no olvidare a los jovenes guerreros.

Esta es su oportunidad, envien sus preguntas, peticiones y demás. Seran contestadas y hechas. Pueden preguntar lo que quieran, mi relación con otros países, mi opinión, sentimientos, hechos, etc.

¿Fanservice? ¡no hay problema! Para eso puedo hacerlo mientras contesto su carta o en un One Shot-Drabble que obligare escribir a Malli.

Por cierto, a todas mis queridas Méxicanas y hermosas señoritas de otros paises amantes del anime, Japón ya me advirtio de varios de sus terminos. Si, se que significan cosas como "Otaku", "uke" y "seme". Sin embargo, dejare que pregunten cosas pervertidas como esas.

¿Mi nombre? ¡Oh cierto! Soy **José Fernández y Costilla**, en termino abreviado, y Pepe para la familia. Aunque preferiria que se refirieran a mi por José, Yareth o lo que represento; México.

Acepto regalos, de todo tipo: tequila, sombreros, vodka, cadaveres... ¡todo amor es bien recibido!

Bien, esto es todo por hoy. Y no se preocupen, soy un macho y puedo contra los castigos de esta india llamada María.

Aquí un pequeño beso para ustedes

_*¡~MUACK~!*_

¡Espero sus preguntas/cartas con ansias!. Que la virgen los cuide.

Se despide con amor~, **los Estados Unidos Méxicanos, aka. México.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

YO: Creo que te pasastes con lo galán... ¡Y NO SOY UNA INDIA! pfff... bien, el lo dijo todo. Esperamos sus preguntas con los brazos abiertos, y tambien las peticiónes. Haganlo con confianza. No se preocupen, no muerdo (no a ustedes...)

MX: Adios~

* * *

**El fic esta catalogado en "T" por posible mal lenguaje y posibles temas.**


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA, para diferenciar quien habla en la carta:

"Habla de México"

_"habla mio"_

—estado de animo, acción—

**El fic esta catalogado en "T" por posible lenguaje & temas.**

* * *

YO: ¡Hola! nos alegran sus preguntas

MX: Si, me pregunto que habrán preguntado... ya se que tu leiste algunas antes, pero en fin ¡sera divertido!

YO: Si~... divertido~... Fufufufu~

MX: no me agrada esa risa...

YO: Y recuerden; **Hidekaz Himaruya es respectivo dueño de Hetalia, **toda mención de los personajes originales le pertenecen a el asi como el Universo**,** Y bien, ¡empieza a contestar!

* * *

**Mexico-kun esta es mi siguiente pregunta: ¿qué relacion tienes con Inglaterra, se que el fue el primer país que te reconocio como nacion? ¿estas enamorado de el? ¿ha habido alguna interaccion con el algun beso? Se verian tan lindos como pareja. Saludos.** - _**Haruhi Kirkland**_

_"Gracias por las preguntas, bien José. Contesta"_

"Mi relación con Inglaterra... se podría decir que es buena, puedo ver criaturas magicas al igual que el, aunque es divertido dejarlo hacerse el loco solo. Lastima que le da miedo algunas de las mias, como Quetzalcoatl o la llorona. ¿Enamorado de él? bueno..." —se sonroja—"Lo estuve, cuando me reconoció como nación me sorprendio y, como nunca sabes cuando esperar el amor, pero actualmente no lo estoy. Besos nos hemos dado 2, uno cuando ambos ambos estabamos ebrios, bueno solo él, me tomo por sorpresa. Fue en uno de mis cumpleaños (16 de septiembre) y el otro en una fiesta de navidad, chocamos por accidente y , por alguna razón Hungría se molesto..."

_"Se molesto por qué no lo pudo ver"_

"Y ¿eso qué?, bien dime las otras"

_"Solo es una, y dice:"_

**A que si tu amas a Estados unidos! DILO! - **_**Idachi**_

"No lo amo. ¿como quieren que lo ame despues de las 3 invasiónes que me hizo, me quito territorio, me molesto para que no me uniera al eje, y suele molestarme con que el Día de Muertos es una copia del Halloween?"

_"Pero te sonrojas cuando el te sonrie, pongamoslos como un amor apache"_

"No lo amo"

_"Y ¿por qué te sonrojas como un tomate? Fufufufu~, bien te leere otra."_—ve la carta—"_Son muchas, asi que te dire una por una. Y esta es la primera"_

**¿Tu estomago es tan resistente como para soportar la comida de Inglaterra sin vomitar, dolores de estomago horribles o caer en coma? **

"Se que es resistente, pero por desgracia sus scones supera el ranking de la mala comida existente. Puedo estar bien si le hecho 5 botellas de chile habanero, aunque no le quite todo el mal sabor y unos dias despues tenga intoxicación..."

**Ya que Scott (Escocia) e Ivan(Russia) junto con México son unos bebedores alcohólicos en potencia ¿son algo así como amigos de juergas? ¿Se llevan bien y toda la cosa, o no se pueden ni ver las caras?**

"Solemos llevarnos bastante bien, incluso despues de algunas reuniones vamos juntos a un Bar, aunque rara vez llegamos pedos* a nuestros hogares. Y se podría decir que somos el grupito alcohol, debido a la enorme cantidad que bebemos sin embriagarnos"

**¿Te has besado con el fastidioso de E.U.A?**

"Para mi desgracia, si. Francia platicaba de cosas... francesas... junto a nuestros tutores y luego empezo a hablar de que beso a una chica de la tierra de Perú en su visita y lo placentero que le fue. Cuando se fueron nos preguntamos como se sentía besar y, se nos dio la inocencía."

_"Exelente material, digo historia."_

**¿Es cierto el rumor de que hace varios ayeres te ibas de pachanga con los Tigres del Norte?**

"No lo niego, si se me dio el irme con ellos aveces. Era divertido, lastima que ahora son ya más mayores y tienen que cuidarse de la diabetes y eso. Por suerte siguen asiendo musica y llevando lo mexicano a muchos lados. Son de las pocas personas que saben que soy un país."

**¿Bielorrusia te intento matar por que se entero de ese beso tuyo con Rusia?**

"¿Beso con Rusia? eso explicaria porque me intento asesinar."

_"Acuerdate bien, cuando se les ocurrio juntar Tequila, Vodka, Wisky y alcohol puro en una botella y se lo empezaron a tomar"_

"¡Oh ya! Sus labios eran frios y sabian al alcohol, debo admitir que besa bien"

_"Suertudo..."_

**¿Tu y Canada se llevan bien o no sabes ni de quien te estoy hablando? **

"¿Olvidarme de Canadá? eso seria horrible. Suele calmarme cuando tengo impulsos de matar al gringo, no se como Cuba lo puede confundir con E.U. Aveces suelo ir a su casa a desayunar unos Hot Cakes, son deliciosos. Deberia hacer una campaña turistica para que visiten Vancouver, Toronto u Ottawa."

**¿De los países latinos con quien te llevas mejor?**

"Con todos me llevo bien, aunque aveces Guatemala se ponga un poco agresivo, pero al fin y al cabo somos hermanos. Diria que con Argentina y Brasil, despues de todo, somos el Latin Gigants Trio"

**¿Es cierto que después de una borrachera tu, Argentina y Chile se montaron una orgía y tu estabas medio conciente?**

"Ehh... sin comentarios"

_"Dijiste que contestarias todo, así que más te vale decir la verdad"_

"Bien, bien. No, no lo hice. O al menos eso recuerdo..."

**¿Chile osea Manu, sabe a chile?**

"Si le hechas salsa, si. Aunque la mayoria del tiempo sabe a humano. Pero, ¡no pierdo la esperanza!"

_"366 mordidas y contando..."_

"Exagerada."

_"¿Queres llamar a Manu y preguntarle a él? y esta es la ultima"_

**Dicen por ahi que Jefe España no solo fue el que te dio tu primer beso sino el primero con quien mantuviste relaciones amm... tu sabes...mas apasionadas y donde no incluía ropa de por medio **

_"¡Wii~! ¿hispacest? rapido contesta"_

"El beso el no fue el primero, aunque hubo veces que si le dí por accidente."

_"Falta, contesta TODA la pregunta o te llevo patitas a la calle"_

"Bien."—se resigna—"Lamento decepcionarte pero no fue el primero, y nunca eh hecho algo así con el. Aunque cuando era pequeño se quitaba la camisa y me dejaba dormir en su pecho, y ya soy mayor y aun así aveces me gusta dormir de esa forma con él... Si te sirve de consuelo, te dire que el primero con el que hize eso fue con Francia..."

_"¿¡FR-FRANCIA!"_ —valla sorpresa —_" ¡quiero saber! ¡sigue, sigue!"_

"Lo siento, eso ya no esta en la carta... y gracias a _**Lilium2709**_ por sus preguntas"

_"¡QUIERO SABER DE LO DE FRANCIA!"_

"Ups... ya se acabo el cap. sera la proxima~!"

_"¡No se puede acabar... yo soy-"_

"¡Adios~!"

* * *

.

_Un mensaje de la autora:_

_Saben, soy nueva. Si, no soy comediante ni escritora pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo. No soy perfecta y nadie lo es. Me agrada la reación que tuvo el fic. La verdad pense que solo unos cuantos lo leerian pero, parece que varias gentes lo han hecho. El hecho de que 9 personas (por el momento) hayan enviado sus preguntas, es algo que en verdad me alegro._

_Ire poniendo las preguntas poco a poco, así que no desesperen, que seran contestadas_

_Este fic es para puro entretenimiento y esta hecho de fan para fan._

_Gracias por su atención, atte. La Autora, María Malli_


End file.
